


To Tempt and Taunt Me

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Corrupted charlie, Daddy Kink, Dick shaming?, Elevator Sex, Feeding kink mention, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Piss kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, kind of?, piss as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: But once they got to Toronto, once they got hotel rooms and space and time, something changed. Now Chara finds himself with his cock buried in Charlie more times than not, and he can’t stop. They can’t stop. And it shows.
Relationships: Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy
Kudos: 41





	To Tempt and Taunt Me

The cup matters to Zee, it really does. And to Charlie. Their whole careers, whole lives, really, revolve around winning another one. Or in Charlie’s case, his first.

But being apart for months certainly took it’s toll. They thought they got it out of their systems fairly early with quick bathroom sex after practice, a blow job here and there.

But once they got to Toronto, once they got hotel rooms and space and time, something changed. Now Chara finds himself with his cock buried in Charlie more times than not, and he can’t stop. They can’t stop. And it shows.

They get a very long lecture from Bruce post-game about focus, mental toughness. And the whole time, sitting half in their gear next to each other on the locker room bench, they’re hard. They both know the other one is, it’s a given at this point. And they can’t focus.

They take the long walk back to the hotel afterwards and talk about how they do need to do better in games, which probably involves not fucking each other’s brains out immediately before they head onto the ice.

“No sex on game days?” Charlie’s clearly not happy with this development, leaning back against the wall of the elevator, exasperated.

“After the game yes, just not before.” Zee looks at Charlie’s pout, his messy hair, and gets that look in his eyes, the dark one that Charlie’s become very familiar with over the past few weeks.

“Fuck, fuck Zee.” Charlie’s not surprised that they’re about to fuck again but he is a little surprised that Zee hit the emergency stop in the elevator for it.

“God, can’t go a second without you, know that?” Chara’s already gotten McAvoy’s pants down around his ankles. He’s not wearing underwear, never is, per Zee’s direction.

He grabs at his boy’s balls roughly, puts a large hand around his throat to pin him to the wall.

“You get my dick so wet, so good on the ice, ‘m proud of you.”

Charlie whines in response, tries to buck up into Chara’s hand. He gets a  _fucking slut _ in response, growled into his ear as he’s turned around.

Having his captain’s dick in his ass is painful and perfect, and he’s still surprised it even fits. Zee is fucking into him so hard it shakes his whole body, gets rid of all the thoughts in his mind that aren’t Zee.

Soon they’re on the floor of the elevator and Charlie’s on his hands and knees. This position hurts his insides, and sometimes he’s worried he might pass out or die or something equally dramatic. But the thing is, he doesn’t care. Anything is worth it when it comes to having this massive, wet dick in him all the fucking time.

Zee pulls his hair, pushes his face into the floor, slams into him as hard as he can and Charlie happily takes it all, whining and moaning with every thrust.

*

“Guys? Can I come in?” Patrice’s familiar voice is at the door a couple hours later, and to no one’s surprise Zee’s dick is as deep into Charlie as it can go.

“Fuck, Bergy, one second.” Zee’s visibly annoyed at having to pull out of Charlie, throw some shorts on. Meanwhile Charlie’s gone- his cognitive ability left him sometime during their third fuck of the day. So Chara pulls some shorts on him and sits him down, doesn’t bother hiding either of their boners.

Bergy is so innocent, so sweet, and his face when Zee opens the door is- well, Zee wishes he had gotten a picture of it. The room just  _ smells _ like sex, and his captain’s boner is in plain view under his too-small black shorts. He may have accidentally put on Charlie’s. He doesn’t care.

“Oh uh, I just- were you just fucking him?” Patrice gestures to McAvoy who’s completely zoned out on the couch.

“What do you think?” Zee’s voice is lower than normal and his throat sounds thoroughly fucked.

“Zee, I actually came to talk about that. You guys really need to...scale this back. You guys were so out of it tonight.”

“God, Berg, I know. But have you seen him lately? He’s bulked up, gotten so aggressive. Remember when he was drafted? Such a baby. Now he keeps up with me. He can take a dick like no one I’ve ever fucked-“

“Zee, Jesus okay, I get it he’s great, I love him too but we need to win games. That’s kind of the point of being here.”

“Have you ever had someone want your cock all the time? All hours of the day just beg for it?”

Bergy blushes a little at his captain’s forwardness. “Uh, I guess not.”

Charlie whines in the background and both men catch a glimpse of him rubbing his dick over his shorts. Zee’s dick twitches at the sight.

“Fuck, I’d explain but I gotta go.” He ushers Patrice out of the way and closes the door before getting naked again, finally, and throwing Charlie back on the bed.

“Can’t keep quiet for a couple minutes? I was talking to Bergy.” Zee’s on top of him, dick hanging down and brushing his thighs.

“Wanna fuck you.” Charlie’s voice is low and Zee obliges. He’s already fucked Charlie so much today, stretched his hole open over and over. Plus Zee misses having a dick in his ass. Charlie’s dick.

“How you want it baby?”

“Want you on your stomach.” They smile at each other; the difference between Charlie a few years ago and now is lost on neither of them. Rookie Charlie was shy, clingy, needy. Totally and completely a bottom. But something about getting pushed around and fucked by Zee and cared for by him at the same time created the perfect conditions for Charlie to toughen up. He’s learned so much from his captain, and he’s grateful.

But now it’s time to remember what he’s learned about fucking. It’s easy to get fucked, he thinks. And it’s easy to fuck most people. But fucking Zee is different. He’s massive, could easily overpower almost anyone. So you have to get him in the right position, go balls deep hard, over and over, and never let up. You have to forget about his dick for a while, be selfish and focus on your own.

He finally slides in after admiring Chara spread out like this a little too long. He holds himself up and snaps his hips back and forth as hard as he can, every thrust forcing grunts out of him.

“Fuck, baby, so good.” Zee’s head is resting on his arms and he’s pushing his ass back into his boy; he doesn’t get fucked often but he always savors it, appreciates the way Charlie’s dick curves a little bit and stretches him with each thrust.

Charlie lowers down on top of Chara’s body, kisses his neck and his shoulders. He smells a little like sweat, a little like the lotion Charlie used earlier to give him a massage. His hands are still sore from working out all the knots, but the rest of him is sore too, and the pain makes his dick harder, so he doesn’t complain.

“Wanna- wanna come in you Zee, tell me you want it.” Charlie’s close, panting, and he hardly needs any encouragement to come. But his captain’s voice is so hot he can’t help but ask for it.

“Mmm Charlie, wanna feel that dick get wet, can I have it?”

Charlie’s only a little embarrassed that he comes right away at that. He doesn’t even remember how many times he’s come today but he figures it’s been at least a few because this one hurts, and he’s pretty sure not much came out. Still, coming in Zee always makes his head spin, so proud that he gets to fill his captain up. He pulls out reluctantly and gets his tongue in Chara’s ass right away, holding his come inside him as long as he can before eating it out, getting his face and Zee’s ass incredibly messy.

Once he’s satisfied with his clean up job he crawls back up Zee’s body, slow and a little weak, and collapses on top of him.

“Zee, fuck, barely have anything left in me. Love fucking you.”

“That’s great, baby boy, but I’m still hard.” Chara flips over onto his back abruptly, knocking Charlie’s limp body to the other side of the bed with the force of his movement.

“Charlie, stop fucking around.” He grabs his boy by the hair on the back of his head and drags him towards his leaking dick. “I let you fuck me, that doesn’t mean you don’t belong to me. Suck it.” He pushes Charlie’s head down and immediately chokes him, not letting him move his head away. “You think that little dick was enough for me? Huh?”

Charlie’s still choking on it, spit running out of his mouth and onto Zee’s balls and stomach, but he gets out the best ‘no’ he can manage.

“You’re right, barely feels bigger than my fingers.” He pulls Charlie off his dick, fingers still tangled in his hair. “You think you have a big dick, Charlie?”

“No, no I don’t, I’m sorry. I- I’m small, Zee, you’re so much bigger, daddy.” His hair is messy, sweaty, falling in his face, cheeks red.

Chara smiles; his boy hasn’t called him that in- months? Charlie felt he had grown out of it, or their relationship had evolved past it. And he was mostly right. But when Zee can reduce him back to this- whiny, desperate, small- he feels accomplished.

“Come sit on my dick, baby.”

Charlie obeys easily and slides on; he’s been fucked so many times today his hole still hasn’t closed from the last time. It still hurts, though, and he groans all the way down.

Charlie’s dick is still painful, soft, bouncing up and down as Chara thrusts into him.

“Tell daddy how you feel.” Chara doesn’t really care about the answer, he’s just trying to keep Charlie somewhat lucid. He never feels quite right fucking his boy when he can’t consent. Not to say he hasn’t before.

“God, feel- always feels so full, always have it so much, not enough daddy, want it all the time, don’t- don’t wanna stop.”

Zee’s heart races at Charlie’s words. Not just because they make his dick harder, but because he feels the same way and it’s a little frightening. Will they ever become functional members of society again? How’s he supposed to play two more games this week when he can barely pull his dick out of Charlie for five minutes?

He flips Charlie onto his back and keeps fucking him, plans to voice some concern like a responsible adult, a good captain. But he sees Charlie’s face change with the new angle, hears the little moans coming out of him. And he loses his train of thought.

“Never wanna- never gonna stop fucking you Charlie. Gonna sleep inside you, gonna piss inside you. You’re mine.”

Zee’s words combined with his dick relentlessly hitting Charlie’s prostate make the younger man come suddenly, painfully, untouched. And it’s loud, and Zee comes from the sight of it. Charlie’s half in pain and half dead, and only a tiny bit of come made it out of his dick.

Zee shifts them onto their sides and spoons his boy, still inside him. He shushes him and pushes the sweaty hair out of his face, kisses the back of his head. And true to his word he falls asleep inside his boy, nuzzling his neck.

*

They wake up in pain all over, but it’s a good pain. They don’t have a game today but they have to get out to practice early so Zee gets them up at the crack of dawn, nudging Charlie’s ass with his half-hard dick.

“Mmm, so tired Zee.”

“Not gonna fuck you.” Zee pushes the tip of his dick into Charlie. “Gonna- fuck. Gonna piss in you.”

Charlie doesn’t have time to react before he feels a warm stream inside him, and he’s suddenly more awake than he’s ever been. His eyes are wide and he’s frozen in place as Zee keeps pissing into him, one large arm around his boy’s chest, pulling him closer. The more he pisses the more he slides in, and Charlie’s dick is twitching at the feeling, leaking, and it’s too much too early and he comes hard, moaning and reaching back to grab at Zee’s legs.

“Fuck, fuck Zee, god- so fucking hot.”

His captain still has him firmly under his arm and is still pissing. Charlie shouldn’t be surprised that his captain has so much to give; he gives Charlie so much, always, in every sense of the word.

“Told you I wouldn’t stop, baby.” Eventually the piss stops and Zee is hard so he fucks his boy, which proves to be maybe one of the messiest fucks they’ve ever had. Zee would feel bad for whoever has to clean this room if he could possibly process anything other than the feeling of his dick sliding through his own piss and into his boy. He comes quickly too, despite being twice Charlie’s age. Something about his boy does that to him.

They both come down slowly, eyes still adjusting to the sunlight starting to come through the blinds. Zee pulls out reluctantly, watching Charlie’s hole clench around nothing and leak piss and come. It’s almost enough to get him hard again but he gets up anyway, knowing that if they’re late to training they’ll never hear the end of it.

Zee drags Charlie out of bed and into the shower. He usually doesn’t like washing away all his hard work, but he figures Charlie smelling distinctly like sex would only cause more problems for them.

“You good, baby? Ready for practice?” Zee’s pressed into Charlie’s back, rubbing his shoulders, kissing his neck.

“We have to daddy? Want you to fuck me again. Please?”

“This again? I thought you were over your ‘daddy’ phase.” Chara’s voice is playful but he’s still concerned; he doesn’t want Charlie to play little for so long that he forgets who he is now- older, stronger.

Charlie just whines in response.

“Where’s my tough Charlie? The one who gets the most ice time on the team, the one who gets hit every game, so much,and gets back up every time?”

Chara’s turned Charlie around so they’re face to face. “I don’t know Zee, just....love when you baby me.”

“What would make you feel like a big boy? You got to fuck daddy last night, that’s not what a baby would do.”

“Could I fuck your mouth?” Charlie asks this obscene question with the sweetest voice, and it goes right to Zee’s dick. The older man contemplates it for a few moments. He figures it’s worth letting Charlie do what he wants if it means he can get some confidence back.

“Okay, but no more calling me daddy the rest of the week. Got it?”

Charlie nods excitedly and Chara gets on his knees in front of Charlie’s dick. The shower is still running but they’ve all but forgotten it.

“No, could you- could you sit back against the wall?”

“Baby, you’re about to fuck my mouth, do you think you should ask that? Or tell me that’s what I’m going to do?”

Charlie moans, gives his dick a couple pumps. “Fuck, get against the wall, Zee. Open that mouth.”

Zee smiles at his boy’s switch, and obeys right away.

Charlie stands in front of him and rubs his dick on Zee’s lips, teasing. “Mmm, tell me you want it. Tell me how good you’re gonna take it.”

Zee smiles again, looking through his eyelashes and up at Charlie. “Please Charlie, please give it to me. I’ll take it good, want you to choke me with it.”

“I bet you do, slut.” Charlie shoves his dick in at that, and he does indeed choke his captain. Charlie’s dick is small in comparison to Zee’s, but it’s still big. Zee takes it and moans around it, letting the back of his head hit the wall.

“Gonna swallow it all for me? You always eat so clean, is my come vegan, Zee?”

Zee actually  _ laughs _ with a dick down his throat, and it’s almost impressive.

Charlie laughs a little too, but keeps up his pace. “Think you’ll make an exception for me, though.”

Chara makes a noise of approval and the vibrations are enough to push Charlie over the edge, bucking his hips and coming down Zee’s throat. The older man is almost a little sad that he didn’t get to taste his boy.

*

They show up to practice on time but Charlie looks like he got dressed in the dark. He realized too late that most of his clothes were unwashed, which would be okay if they weren’t covered in come. Zee just laughs at him, then laughs more when Charlie tries one of Zee’s shirts before realizing it looks ridiculously too-big on him.

“Chuckie who dressed you?” Jake’s on Charlie right away and laughing, because of course.

“It was all I had clean!”

“Got Zee’s jizz on everything else?”

Charlie blushes hard, but nods anyway. “Everything.” He smiles, and Jake smiles back.

*

Their real test is the next day before the game. Zee rushes them out of the room almost as soon as their alarms go off, down to team breakfast. Usually they wake up earlier; Zee sliding into Charlie as the sun rises has become his alarm clock. 

But they make it down, if disheveled, without fucking. They don’t count how Chara slid his tongue along Charlie’s neck while they were pissing, or the groping that went on in the elevator ride.

They get some weird looks for their appearances but there’s a little bit of pride in being able to hold off, finally, for at least a few hours. Even if no one would believe that they did.

They’re at the little buffet, just like every morning, Charlie loading up on eggs, bacon, sausage. Chara loses the hold he had on himself a bit and imagines taking Charlie back up to their room, feeding him and fucking him. Some of the captain’s favorite moments have been feeding his boy, sometimes a little too much food, until Charlie can’t take anymore. It’s paid off though- the younger man has put on lots of muscle and weight. Zee especially notices the difference when he lets Charlie sit on his face.

Suddenly he feels a familiar warm hand on his arm, tugging at his sleeve. “You good big man?”

He laughs at Charlie’s question as they head back to their seats. “Yeah, excited for the game?”

“More excited since I know what comes after.” Charlie squeezes Zee’s thigh under the table.

“Exactly, baby. After.” 


End file.
